Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders
was written by Toshiki Inoue and directed by Ryuta Tasaki. It features the debut of the thirteenth Kamen Rider in the continuity of Ryuki: Verde. This special was first broadcast on TV Asahi on September 19, 2002. It was later released on DVD on July 21, 2003. The DVD also featured information on the characters, an interview with actor Arthur Kuroda, and an "interview" with some of the characters. Summary This television special is an alternate telling of the ''Kamen Rider Ryuki story. Shinji Kido's life, working as an employee at ORE Journal, takes a sharp turn after being pulled into the Mirror World by a Mispider. Luckily, he was saved by a Kamen Rider Ryuki, Koichi Sakakibara. However, Sakakibara could no longer go on due to the severity of his injuries and passed his Card Deck to Shinji, allowing him to become the next Ryuki and defeat the monster. After meeting with Yui Kanzaki and Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight), Shinji learns about the conditions of the Rider War, as well as of the other Riders participating. Unable to allow such a game of death to exist like his Rider predecessor, Shinji sets out to convince all the Riders to end the senseless fighting and put an end to the War. His pleas fall upon deaf ears as just about every other Rider (except for the already-defeated Riders Raia and Scissors) sets out to hunt down Shinji and his eventual reluctant ally, Ren. Eventually, Shinji's deck is destroyed and Ren dies, after passing on the deck for Kamen Rider Knight to Shinji. The special has two different endings which were voted on by the viewers via phone at the time of the initial airing: the voted-for-air ending (in which Shinji faces the surviving Riders on his own) and the alternate ending (a resetting of the Rider War). Continuity and Placement *As mentioned by Shiro Kanzaki, this special serves as a prologue. *It is the "another first episode"https://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/ryuki/#kanren of the TV series. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Goro Yura Kanzaki Family *Yui Kanzaki *Shiro Kanzaki ORE Journal *Daisuke Okubo *Reiko Momoi *Nanako Shimada Mirror Monsters *Mispider *Respider *Solospider Casts * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Guard: *Butler: *Maid: *Tailor: * : * : * : Advent cards used Ryuki: Survive Rekka, Shoot Vent Knight (Ren): Sword Vent, Final Vent Knight (Kido): Survive Shippu, Knight Survive Final Vent Scissors: Guard Vent(Off-Screen) Zolda: Final Vent Raia: Final Vent (Interrupted by Verde) Gai: Strike Vent Ouja: Sword Vent, Final Vent (×2) Tiger: Final Vent Imperer: Final Vent Verde: Hold Vent, Clear Vent, Copy Vent, Final Vent (×2) Femme: Final Vent Ryuga: Sword Vent, Final Vent Odin: Final Vent Notes *'Closing Screen Advent Card:' Back of Advent Cards *This is the first Kamen Rider Series production which allowed viewers to choose an ending, this would not happen again for over eleven years when Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai allowed its fans to vote via a website as to whether the Heisei Riders or Showa Riders won before the film premiered in theaters. See Also Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Specials